<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Positively Yours by TeaLovingTooru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006639">Positively Yours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLovingTooru/pseuds/TeaLovingTooru'>TeaLovingTooru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Powerpuff Girls Content :') [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Powerpuff Girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Married Life, Pregnancy, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:07:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLovingTooru/pseuds/TeaLovingTooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Buttercup Jojo was well aware that she could be awkward with expressing her feelings in words... but with Butch, things just seemed to come so much easier.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Butch/Buttercup Utonium</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Powerpuff Girls Content :') [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Positively Yours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_at_times/gifts">Grace_at_times</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hiiii!!! This is a commission I did for my friend, Grace!!! She's a huge fan of soft greens and of course, I really had to give them to her, while also attempting to reinforce my beliefs that while Butch and Buttercup are the 'aggressive' ones, they can be just as soft and sappy as everyone else!!! Also ??? Shy Buttercup owns my heart, thanks so much for understanding, lol!!!</p><p>Let's get to it!!! 💚</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Nine months preparing me to fall in love for a lifetime..."</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>How do you bring it up...? Casually? Was more seriously the way to go? Should she do reverse psychology to convince him that it was his idea? How did reverse psychology even work...? She'd need to talk to Blossom if she thought that was the best way. But no, because that was sneaky. What if he didn't want to and she pushed and pressed and forced him to give her a baby? That was too bitchy even for her... she didn't even know why she wanted it so badly. She had never minded the idea, but it was never something she spent hours dreaming and gushing about... or at least it hadn't been. </p><p> </p><p>It was her sisters' faults. She just knew it. They never stopped gushing about babies... Blossom who was in school to become a pediatric nurse and Bubbles who taught kindergarten. It was bullshit. She worked at a bakery for Christ's sake. <em>Her bakery! </em>Not just any bakery, but one she had worked hard for, with the support of her family and the help of her husband... she should be satisfied. She had a successful business and a very, very, <em>very </em>attractive husband... it was just that... she was starting to realize that maybe she wanted to have a baby with that incredibly attractive husband. It wasn't like it was a bad thing. He wanted a family, that much she did know, but what if he didn't right now? They were only twenty-three and while she owned a successful business and Butch was on his way to inheriting one of his own... were they ready? Was <em>she </em>ready?</p><p> </p><p>Her pride told her she was. It told her that she was ready for anything, especially if Butch was at her side, but a more reasonable part of herself was saying that it wasn't just a matter of if she had been ready for things before, with or without the big lug by her side, because well... she'd never had a baby. It was a whole new ballgame. Babies were small and fussy most of the time... but they were so, so fucking cute. It was frustrating. She could picture it now... Butch, doting on that kid like he'd done for her, but even more intense. He'd probably say some cheesy shit like <em>"Well, butterfly, we made this badass little dude... of course I'm gonna spoil them!" </em></p><p> </p><p>It was a nice thought. It was fun to think about how Butch would react to having a baby... his reaction whenever she told him she was pregnant... the reaction he'd give when they found out the gender... all of these little things were so appealing and she couldn't get it out of her head. She couldn't stop thinking about Butch as a father and she really couldn't stop thinking of herself as a mother. Every time she passed by a mirror, she would pause, taking a moment to wonder how she would look with that bump that she secretly found so cute and so pretty... she couldn't stop herself from wondering if she'd be like Blossom, whos hair somehow had gotten even thicker during her pregnancy... if it would get longer and if she'd like it... she knew Butch would like it, because the perverted bastard liked to pull on it... not that she actually was complaining. </p><p> </p><p>She liked to think she'd be a cool mom. The kind of mom that would comfort you with a plate of your favorite cookies and a ruffle of the hair... the sort of mom that you could tell all of your problems to... the sort of mom who would cry with you if you were really, really sad. She thought she'd probably be like. She wasn't much for the domestic, or so she had thought, but she'd been wrong enough about her relationship with Butch which had gone through a lot of changes from the times when they were children. She had hated him... or well, she thought she did. She probably had just found him incredibly annoying because he was so constantly odd. However, as they grew up, it made way to the best kind of friendship, which turned into kisses at the skate park under the stars in an incredibly cheesy display that she only let herself think about when she was buried in his chest at night as he slept and she counted her blessings. She had a lot... that much she did know.</p><p> </p><p>She had a lot, but she wanted more now. She wanted something new... something around six or seven pounds, with fluffy black hair and bright green eyes, who would lay with her and cuddle her and just let her love them with every single ounce of energy she had in her entire being. She wanted it... she wanted to love something so entirely that she made with the one person she loved more than anything... she wanted a baby with Butch. She just didn't know how to tell him that. </p><p> </p><p>She had spent hours, even days, thinking of how best she could bring it up. She knew Butch loved kids. He had told her once or twice before that he'd love to have kids with her when she was ready... but what if when she did decide she was ready, he decided he wasn't? What if he decided that having kids with her would actually be a terrible mistake? She knew logically that it wouldn't happen like that at all... because if she wanted it bad enough, Butch would give her any and everything. She knew that he would give her anything she asked for if he had the means, which had done a million times before... she had no doubts this would be the same. </p><p> </p><p>However, Buttercup didn't want the baby to be born just because <em>she </em>wanted it. She wanted to have a baby with him because he wanted to have one with her... not just because it was stuck on her mind that becoming a mother would literally be the best thing in the world and nothing could make her happier. Because Buttercup Jojo was convinced that no matter how much she loved Butch... she'd love him even more if they could create something so pure, so small together... something she could love with every little bit of her soul. </p><p> </p><p>The last straw came in the form of a very small child coming into the bakery with his mother, giggling in excitement as he looked at the treats in the glass cases all around the room. It was sweet and Buttercup couldn't help but smile, watching as he begged his mother for a cupcake he said was the prettiest, decorated with pastel purple frosting and little candy butterflies. While she was getting the cupcake out of the case for the little boy, she could feel his eyes glued to her face, looking up at her like she was some kind of mythical creature he couldn't believe he was seeing. </p><p> </p><p>"Miss...? Are you a princess?" He asked, voice soft and a little shy, different from how he'd sounded when she'd heard him giggling and speaking excitedly to his mother. "Mommy says that all girls are princesses... but you're extra pretty..." </p><p> </p><p>Her heart melted at that and she laughed, leaning forward as she handed him the cupcake, now placed safely in a tiny white box. "Mm... can you keep a secret?"</p><p> </p><p>He nodded with excitement, holding the box like his life depended on it.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not a princess... I'm actually a fairy. Here to make little guys like you smile and get you full of sugar before nap time." She teased with a wink, watching his mother laugh softly behind him, giving her an appreciative smile at going along with her son's question. </p><p> </p><p>"Wow... I've never met a fairy before! That's so cool!" He said in awe, bouncing on his heel.</p><p> </p><p>His mother laughed softly, looking at Buttercup with amusement as she reached into her purse for her wallet. "Do you have any kids...? You're so good with them..."</p><p> </p><p>She felt her face flush a deep red, laughing nervously as she shook her head. "No, um... not yet."</p><p> </p><p>The woman looked surprised, humming as she held out the money. "Huh... I would have bet money. For what it's worth, I think you'd be a very great one."</p><p> </p><p>Buttercup cleared her throat, biting her lip. "T-Thanks, um... just take it. That one's on me..."</p><p> </p><p>The mother thanked her, smiling as she took her son's hand and led him outside, Buttercup's heart-pounding. She tried to focus back on her work, biting her lip and rearranging the cases, but she couldn't stop her hands from shaking. She eventually ended up going up to the assistant manager, informing her that she was going to be home early... it was her business... she hadn't called out sick in over a year, she could afford to leave early one time. </p><p> </p><p>After she took off her apron and clocked out, she grabbed her purse and her keys, making quick work of the drive home. Driving somehow helped her relax, even though she loved to fly, driving just felt... different. When you drove, you had to relax and keep your mind calm and focused, instead of just flying and whipping around with adrenaline pumping through your veins... she needed to relax. She needed to relax because she felt like she was going to burst. Babies had been on her mind for almost two months... she needed to tell Butch... she needed to have a baby.</p><p> </p><p>As she drove, she tried to give herself a pep talk, thinking of how exactly she should tell him. Should she make it meaningful? Should she make it casual like most of the other things in their relationship? Should she just... accidentally on purpose get pregnant? No... no, that's crazy. Fuck. She didn't know, but she figured when she saw him, it would come to her. </p><p> </p><p>She raced up the stairs, tossing the door open and closing and locking it behind her, biting her lip as she tried to take a deep breath and steel herself. She felt like she couldn't catch her breath, even though she was breathing just fine, but she knew her heart was racing. With a shaky breath, she finally pulled herself away from the door, walking into the living room and looking at Butch who was sitting on the couch, reading a book on botany and slowly taking a swig of his beer. She could tell it was pretty new, as it only had a sip or two taken out of it... he looked so content in their home... she was so fucking gone for him. </p><p> </p><p>"Butch." Her voice fell from her lips, slightly shaky and far too soft for her to feel comfortable. </p><p> </p><p>He looked up at her, eyes a bit lazy, but his expression brightened when he processed her standing before him, but then quickly took a look at the watch on his wrist. "Oh... hey, kitten, what're you doing home so e-"</p><p> </p><p>"Butch." SHe interrupted, heart pounding so hard she could feel it in her ears. "I want a baby. Please."</p><p> </p><p>She heard Butch choke on his beer, having lifted it back to his lips when he had interrupted. Her eyes widened at that, watching as he closed his book, standing and wiping the back of his mouth before he walked into the kitchen, the sound of his beer pouring down the sink before she heard the bottle fall into the trash. She swallowed, watching as he walked back towards her, stopping in front of her and looking at her with an odd sort of expression. Before she could figure out what it was, he leaned down, quickly picking her up and tossing her over his shoulder, one hand on the back of her legs and the other resting on her ass as he walked to the bedroom, ignoring her shouts to put her down and talk to her. </p><p> </p><p>He finally placed her on the bed, leaning over her body and looking at her with a clearly flushed face. Her heart melted at the sight, because he looked so incredibly happy, nose and cheeks dusted with a soft red tint. He let his head fall into the crook of her neck, kissing softly at the skin and nuzzling her jaw before kissing her lips again. "Let's do it then."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Two months later found Buttercup sitting on the closed toilet lid, sighing softly as she waited for the timer to go off. She had taken a test once every week since they'd started trying... she didn't think they'd ever had this much sex... not even when they'd first moved in together. She was always a bit sore, but she wasn't complaining... they were definitely having a good time. </p><p> </p><p>What was not a good time, was all of the negative pregnancy tests that she'd had to come face to face with while Butch was in class or at work... alone. However, she knew it was better like that, because if she ended up crying in front of Butch, she'd feel ridiculously defeated. And so, they'd made up a system. Every Friday, while Butch was out, she'd take a pregnancy test, crossing her fingers and keeping her eyes far from the offensive plastic sticks that she'd place delicately on the counter... like showing them a little love and a little care would encourage the little life in her womb to bloom. It hadn't worked yet.</p><p> </p><p>The first few times, he'd come home with a warm smile, casually waiting to hear the good news... but instead, he'd find her sitting down in her chair and knitting, face tear-stained or he'd find her standing in the kitchen and angrily baking, belting the words to whatever song she had playing through the radio in the kitchen... Butch loved her singing, but not when it was like that. She hadn't expected that she would take it so hard, getting a negative... but she had. It had made her feel like maybe she was wrong about being ready... which she knew was ridiculous, because many women had gone far longer without any such luck... it was just annoying when you knew your big sister was as fertile as a damn breeding ground. Literally. Blossom hadn't even meant to get pregnant and the next thing you know, she's pushing a red-eyed baby out of her cervix. </p><p> </p><p>But yes, despite all of her previous thoughts, she did take it extremely hard every time she found all three weekly tests to be negative. She'd feel a bit sad for a while before throwing herself into one of her hobbies. Then, when Butch got home, she'd finish up and they'd end up playing video games... which Butch would purposely let her win, because he knew she could use some positivity... she pretended she didn't know, but she wasn't playing like herself and even then he was losing... she appreciated it more than she could understand why, because normally it would piss her off. It would always end with them cuddling on the couch, Buttercup trying not to feel too sad before Butch would make her feel better and more sex would ensue. </p><p> </p><p>After the first few times, Butch had stopped looking so excited to come home on Friday's, which she appreciated. She knew he was in fact still hoping, just as much as she was, but he didn't want her to feel bad if he looked disappointed. Instead, he'd ask her what she wanted to do for dinner and they'd decided on a movie night after their food was acquired. It was sweet, the way he tried to comfort her without words... it was an obvious testament to how well he knew her. She felt happy to have that sort of love and support, even if she was too embarrassed to admit it outside of the comfort of his arms, wrapped up in one of his hoodies, in the safety of their king-sized bed. </p><p> </p><p>However now, she was being pulled from her thoughts by the sound of her phone ringing. <em>This was the seventh week in a row... </em>if there was another false pregnancy test, she felt as though she might get so frustrated she'd need a break from taking them... she'd just find out when she started puking her guts out or when that annoyingly adorable bump began to blossom below her skin, abdomen filling out to grow a temporary home for their child. She just wanted to be pregnant already. She sighed softly, pulling her hair up into a tiny ponytail before reaching out for one of the sticks, fully expecting another round of pure disappointment. </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes fell to the plastic stick, blinking for a moment before closing her eyes and trying again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No fucking way. Two lines. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She dropped that stick on the counter, reaching out for the second one, eyes wide. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Two fucking lines!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>With shaky hands and a pounding heart, she grabbed for the third stick on the counter, tears welling up greatly in her eyes as she looked at this last stick.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Two... lines...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Was it really happening? Had they really done it? She was pregnant? </p><p> </p><p>She couldn't stop laughing. She also couldn't stop crying. Fuck, was it supposed to feel this good to know you'd done it? She'd felt satisfaction before... winning a competition... scaring the hell out of Princess in high school when she made a pass at Butch just to piss her off... those had felt good. But nothing had felt <em>this </em>good. She felt like her heart was going to pound out of her chest, standing up and letting out an excited yell so she could try and release some of the bubbling energy that had begun pooling inside of her with every moment. </p><p> </p><p>With every single second, she realized more and more just what this meant for her and Butch. He'd been so excited when she'd asked for a baby... she'd been more than excited to give it to him. Just below the surface of her abdomen, nestled inside of her womb was a tiny life, barely there, but there all the same. It was going to grow into something- no, <em>someone </em>so wonderful that the very thought made her heart melt. She was a mother. She was pregnant and the next nine months would probably be the best of her life. She could feel it. She wondered when she had become this sappy... but she also knew she'd always been like that, when inspired by the things she loved... and she was most definitely deeply in love with this tiny life that was just beginning to grow, but was already making her feel like she had a whole new purpose.</p><p> </p><p>She had never expected it. She had never expected to feel this damn happy over such a literal tiny thing... but it was <em>her </em>tiny thing. It was <em>their </em>tiny thing. Oh my God. Butch was literally going to pass out. How was she going to tell him the news? Was she just supposed to say it? No... that seemed too lackluster, considering just how excited Butch had been at the very idea of having a baby... she had to do something nice. </p><p> </p><p>After she calmed herself down a bit, she walked to the kitchen, washing her hands before she started pulling out the ingredients. <em>Sugar. Flour. Cocoa powder. Espresso powder. Every single thing she'd need. </em>She couldn't stop smiling. She tied on her apron, one that Butch had bought for her, washing her hands once more before she began adding her dry ingredients to a bowl, listening to the music pouring from her speakers and singing along, feeling something all new. She'd had a similar feeling in her chest after she and Butch had talked about getting married... she knew that this was going to be one of the moments that could never be tainted by sadness... she'd remember it fondly and with ounces upon pounds of love. She knew it was cheesy... that maybe it was 'out of character'. She didn't care. She was happy and that was what mattered. </p><p> </p><p>She would never tell her sisters or any of their friends the joy that was pouring through her... it wasn't any of their business... Butch would experience it firsthand, but beyond that, this moment was intimate. It was a sort of intimacy she had never experienced... the sort of intimacy that came with the news that you and someone you loved had made another little life that you could spend your entire lifetime loving and it somehow never being enough... she didn't think she could be happier than this, but she also knew how Blossom had been the first time she held her own child... she'd been so terrified, but the second she held that little baby, she had melted into a puddle the size of the Atlantic... Buttercup didn't think she'd survive feeling any happier than this... she could hardly catch her breath. </p><p> </p><p>Her hands practically moved on their own, knowing this recipe off the back of her hand. She'd made it enough times, because it had become Butch's favorite... she'd made them the first time he'd broken down, crying to her and clinging to her like a scared child as he questioned his self-worth, letting him like the whisk and when he smeared batter on her cheek, she only laughed, rubbing her cheek against his shirt. She'd done it the night they'd moved into their apartment, post-coitus and standing in the kitchen, boxes everywhere and wearing nothing but one of Butch's t-shirts and humming to herself as she frosted the cupcake with a butter knife, not caring enough to pull out a piping bag... she remembered how Butch had looked at her, standing in the archway of the kitchen, shirtless with his arms crossed, smiling at her before giving her the kind of kiss you only experience so many times throughout your life... she felt lucky. She'd made them again on their wedding night... that one had ended in a much less pure way... she had yelled at him afterwards for getting frosting all over their brand new white bedsheets... he'd told her that white sheets were pointless when you'd always be making a mess and from that point on, they only used darker colored sheets. He'd taken it as a personal triumph. </p><p> </p><p>Buttercup had to stop herself from thinking about that one too much. </p><p> </p><p>The point was, Buttercup enjoyed baking and she really enjoyed baking for <em>Butch. </em>It was cute, in a really dorky sort of way, because he would watch over her shoulder as she decorated cakes and cookies, fascinated by the way she held a piping bag like it was a pencil and she was a professional artist... it was even cuter to watch his expression when he took a bite after she finished. He'd had her desserts a million times, but he never failed to act like it was the first time, grinning and kissing her cheek with frosting covered lips... she found it endearing, even though it was also incredibly fucking gross when he would then lick her face. Her husband was an idiot, but she wouldn't trade him for anything in the world. </p><p> </p><p>Without Butch, life felt incredibly boring and dull. It was boring when he wasn't around to annoy her with his stupid and often perverted remarks, which she had grown to love, no matter how strange it seemed. She hoped their baby would be the same... making her laugh with every little word and making her heart race with excitement at the sweet little things they'd say and do. She didn't know what their baby would be like, which was a bit scary, but also incredibly exciting. She couldn't wait to watch them grow... she couldn't wait to be so incredibly proud of every little thing they would say and do. </p><p> </p><p>Was it natural to love something so much when she'd yet to actually meet them? When there was no proof of its existence except for those three plastic sticks that she'd hidden in the momento box Blossom had made her for their eighteenth birthday, because Butch knew it was personal and totally off-limits. She needed time... she needed to do this right. She'd casually told Butch that she wanted a baby, which meant she could at least properly tell him she was having one. </p><p> </p><p>As she made up the frosting, she let her mind wander. What kind of reaction would he have? Would he scream? Would he laugh with excitement until he passed out? Would he be one of those people that cried? She doubted it, but she knew that she'd been wrong plenty of times... he never failed to surprise her. She appreciated it, for sure, because life was never, ever boring with him around. She had a strong feeling that it would only get better with a third little member of their family. She felt her heart ache at the thought. </p><p> </p><p>After everything was ready and the cakes had cooled, she began decorating, smiling to herself. She had made three colors of frosting: pink, blue and white. The majority of the cake was white, but she then used a piping bag to make little swirls on the top and around the base. Then, with a soft snort, she pulled out a black icing pen, writing out some words on the top of the cake. She looked at her handiwork, laughing under her breath and pausing when she heard the door click open, wiping the grin off of her face and instead putting on a more neutral expression. </p><p> </p><p>She heard his shoes stop clicking on the tile in the hallway, followed by the soft sound of them being placed in the shoe rack. She cleared her throat, waiting for him to walk into the kitchen. He looked a bit tired, but he had a soft smile on his face. He had smelled the baking... he probably assumed today was just like every other Friday, which meant he would avoid stepping on her toes.</p><p> </p><p>"You been baking today, beautiful...?" He asked, leaning against the archway like he always did. It was meant to sound casual, but she could definitely hear the concern in his voice. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah..." She said softly, keeping her expression neutral. She looked away, up at the cabinet that she couldn't reach without a stool. "Can you get me the star sprinkles out of the cabinet...?"</p><p> </p><p>He smiled and nodded, pulling away from the arch and getting into the cabinet and grabbing the container, offering it out to Buttercup as he came to stand next to her, eyes flicking over to the cake, curious to see what she had made this time. She tried not to have a stroke as she saw his eyes widen, before looking back at her, then back to the cake. </p><p> </p><p>There, on the cake stand, sat the decorated cake and written in cursive on the top...?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You're gonna be a daddy, bitch!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Butch made a sound in the back of his throat, blinking as he continued to look between the two, before he made a quick movement, untying her apron and pulling it off before he scooped her up, wrapping her legs around his waist before running full speed towards the couch, Buttercup laughing as she clutched onto him. He stopped at the couch, laying her down and climbing over her, pulling her shirt up and immediately attacking her still flat stomach with a plethora of kisses, Buttercup laughing even harder and trying to roll away as she was incredibly ticklish. </p><p> </p><p>However, he gripped her hips, finally looking up at her with a bright smile and wet eyes. "You're really pregnant...?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah..." She murmured, feeling a bit breathless. "I'm really pregnant..."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>As soon as Buttercup was far along enough from her supposed conception date, she had her first appointment to both confirm her pregnancy and also so they could try and hear for the heartbeat. They hadn't told anyone else, wanting to keep it to themselves until they knew for sure that everything was going fine. It was also just incredibly nice, having a secret like this between them. Most days ended with Buttercup wrapped up in one of Butch's shirts, the two of them making some kind of treat in the kitchen after for some post-sex bliss... or well, Buttercup would be making it, while Butch licked whisks and spoons, wiggling his eyebrows at her before he'd press their lips together, getting frosting on her own mouth before he'd pick her up and she'd sat on the counter, Butch standing between her legs as he pulled her in impossibly close.</p><p> </p><p>Needless to say, Buttercup's pregnancy was really good on both of their moods and on their sex life. Buttercup was most definitely not complaining, because not only was <em>she </em>having a good time, it was evident that Butch was too. He seemed to be constantly smiling and laughing, their casual nights somehow becoming more and more intimate. Butch would at all times be touching her, something that she had surely once found annoying, but now, she couldn't stop smiling and leaning into his touch. There was a soft sort of smile that would curve over his face when he let his fingers softly run over her abdomen. It was cute... yes, she was typically the type to get annoyed at the cliche, but this didn't feel cliche at all. This felt joyous and intimate... she was happy to feel his enthusiasm, all of the anxiety that came to her before she'd asked him completely washed away. </p><p> </p><p>It was their usual Sunday morning routine, Butch having gotten up early to go to the gym, but leaving Buttercup to rest, as she had felt incredibly nauseous the past few mornings, not to mention the lack of caffeine was making her wish she were no longer living, but then she'd remember why and it wasn't nearly as bad. When she finally pulled herself out of bed, she looked at the clock, humming when she processed that Butch would be home soon, so she needed to start getting ready. She was only slightly distracted by the shirtless picture that he sent her... she told herself that her face got red because it was embarrassing to think about him taking a picture like that in front of other people... idiot. </p><p> </p><p>After the color in her cheeks went away, she dragged herself to the kitchen, eating a bagel and some fruit before she went off to take her shower. It went the same as always. Shampoo. Rinse. Conditioner. The body wash. Rinse out the conditioner and the soap. Shave. Moisturize. Get dressed. Blow-dry hair so it didn't turn into a poofy, wavy mess. Butch thought it was cute when it did that, but she thought it looked weird with the length she currently had, deciding she'd try it out if her hair did, in fact, grow out a lot during her pregnancy. The only difference this time was Buttercup taking a... longer than she'd like to admit time looking in the mirror. Buttercup, like most everyone else in the world, did, in fact, get insecure about her physical appearance. It was natural, that much she knew... but this was different. </p><p> </p><p>This time, Buttercup wasn't thinking about her arms looking a bit soft. She wasn't beating herself up for skipping a day at the gym and eating too many cookies during she and Butch's Friday night movie marathons. No. She was currently letting her fingers run over her midriff, biting at her lip. Was there really a baby in there? Were they really going to be parents...? She was a bit nervous. She knew that three positive pregnancy tests probably weren't wrong. Hell, she'd taken a few more the next morning to make sure. However, she knew there was always a possibility that the tests had been false positives and she was going to be pulled out of her living dream that she had going with Butch. </p><p> </p><p>It was ridiculous. They were married. Butch wasn't going to get mad. Butch would ask her if she was alright until she got pissed off and threatened to break his nose or something else... and when she inevitably cried out of frustration at night when they finally slipped into bed and mourned the loss of something she never really had...? Well. He would hold her tight and not let her go until she eventually fell asleep in his arms, Butch kissing her head and promising to give her one as soon as she wanted. </p><p> </p><p>She didn't like thinking about that, but she had to be realistic. Life was occasionally full of disappointments, so she had to remind herself not to get too attached... but she already had. She and Butch were seriously in love with the little life that they suspected was growing inside of her... she knew he'd be just as disappointed, if not more, but he'd hide it if it meant making her feel better. It was one of those things about Butch that she could never get over... the way that when it came to his loved ones, he was incredibly loyal and sacrificing. It made her heart ache every time she thought about it. She couldn't help but remember all of the times since they'd gotten together that Butch had gone above and beyond for her comfort. He'd do anything for her and if this baby truly was real and it wasn't some sort of phantom pregnancy, she had no doubt in her mind that he'd do anything and <em>more </em>for the kid.</p><p> </p><p>That thought, thankfully, inspired more positive thoughts to flow through her head, thinking about all of the wonderful things that came with bringing a life into the world with the person you loved more than anything. That person for her, was Butch, even if she'd never actively say it outside of their bedroom, curled up in those stupid forest green silk sheets Butch had bought to tease her, skin warm from his hands holding onto her, face buried in his chest. In those moments, she felt so incredibly small, in the best possible way. She felt like she could be soft... she didn't have to put up a front and act like she was always so angry at the world, because the truth was, she was just as sensitive as Blossom and could be as happy as Bubbles... he made it obvious that he knew that. That every little thing she did and said made her Buttercup.</p><p> </p><p>He loved her, a fact that she'd only doubted once or twice and it was never because of something he himself did or said. Butch had given her space whenever she'd needed it, but would wrap his arms around her the second he could tell she needed the support. This would be exactly like that. </p><p> </p><p>She let her eyes trail back down to her abdomen, smiling softly. She let herself become attached... if she got a bit heartbroken for it, at least she could remember just how happy was and how beautiful the feeling was when she thought about having a baby... it would inspire her to truly have one, that's for sure. So she let her hands press against her abdomen, imagining the swell that would eventually appear below her fingertips, full of love and wonder in the metaphorical sense and a tiny Jojo in the more literal sense. She just wanted her newfound dream of being a mother to truly be a reality... she wanted to love this tiny human with everything she had, just as she loved Butch and Butch loved her. </p><p> </p><p>Buttercup rarely got lost in her thoughts, but this was clearly one time that she was so incredibly lost in her thoughts that she hadn't heard Butch come inside, nor did she notice him walking behind her until his arms were wrapped around her, his hands resting over her own. She jumped slightly in his hold before relaxing into his arms, sighing. </p><p> </p><p>"You crazy bastard, you scared the hell out of me..." She grumbled, but she wasn't angry... more so relieved that he was there and she could lean into his arms... mostly. "Also get the fuck off, you smell awful. Why didn't you shower at the gym?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I wanted to come home and shower with you, but I see that your ungrateful ass has already done that." He snickered, rubbing his sweaty skin all over her. </p><p> </p><p>"Ew!" She whined, gagging jokingly as she tried to pull away, but she couldn't stop laughing, he picking her up by the hips and setting her up on the counter, pressing their lips together. "Mm... you really need a shower."</p><p> </p><p>"You say that like we didn't work out together every day for like four years..." He snorted. "Plus, I know you love the smell of my sweat. You're pretty honest when you're drunk."</p><p> </p><p>Buttercup blushed, puffing out her cheeks. "I-I do not!"</p><p> </p><p>"Oho, your red face says otherwise, kitten."</p><p> </p><p>"You're basically calling me a creep with a sweat fetish!"</p><p> </p><p>"No, no, not basically. I <em>am </em>calling you a creep with a sweat fetish."</p><p> </p><p>"You're a dick."</p><p> </p><p>"Your dick, kitten." He cooed, kissing her head before pressing his face into her neck, kissing softly at her skin."I know you showered already but... care to join me? We just won't let your hair get wet..." </p><p> </p><p>"Mm... sure. I'm covered in your nasty ass sweat now, you heathen."</p><p> </p><p>"Heathen? Why thank you, wifey." He cooed, kissing her head as he grabbed a hair tie off of the counter, pulling her hair back for her. He hummed softly as he continued kissing her neck, reaching back to unclip her bra. </p><p> </p><p>"Butch..." She murmured, head leaning back against the wall as Butch kissed her neck a little deeper. "No sex..."</p><p> </p><p>He pulled back, raising an eyebrow and snorting. "Listen... you're irresistible. So sexy. But I just worked out for three hours. I sadly do not want to fuck you... tragic."</p><p> </p><p>Buttercup snorted, humming as she helped him out by sliding the bra off of her arms. "Yeah? Then what's with you slobbering all over my neck like a dog?"</p><p> </p><p>"You like it." He growled playfully against her neck, causing her to laugh and she flushed slightly at feeling his smile against her skin. "But to answer your question... I just felt like showing my wife some love. Guess that's a crime, hmm?"</p><p> </p><p>"What were you going to do if I did wanna fuck?"</p><p> </p><p>"Mm. I still have a mouth." He snickered, earning a slap to the shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>"You're such a pervert!"</p><p> </p><p>"Buttercup. I spermed in you. My child is in your womb." He said, pulling back and pressing a hand to his heart. "I did my duty, by cumming inside of your pu-"</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up!" She groaned, face red. "Did you just say <em>spermed?</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm just speaking my truth." He snickered, but cupped her jaw, kissing her softly. "But I meant that. Even with how tired I am, I would still let you sit on my face anytime."</p><p> </p><p>"You are literally so- I don't know if I should be disgusted or feel... good about that?" She snorted, rolling her eyes as she kissed him back, cheeks flushed slightly. "I guess the latter because I know you're a lazy bastard when you're tired."</p><p> </p><p>"You're so sweet to little old me." He hummed, letting her pull his shirt over his head, pulling her in by the hips as he pulled down her underwear, letting them slip onto the floor. He smiled softly at her. "You know you're gorgeous, right?" </p><p> </p><p>"B-Butch, shut up..." She blushed wrapping her arms around his neck. She heard him laugh softly before he pulled off the rest of his own clothes, pulling her legs around his waist and picking her up before he walked to the shower, holding onto her as he turned on the warm water, letting Buttercup test it to make sure it wasn't too hot. </p><p> </p><p>After the water was adjusted, they got into the shower, Butch carefully setting her down and keeping her away from the spray of the water so her hair wouldn't get wet. He kept his hands light, brushing over her skin with her soap and helping her rinse it all off before Buttercup had him lean down a bit so she could wash his hair for him... it had become an intimate practice; Butch washing her body and she would wash his hair...it had all started because of that time on Butch's twenty-first birthday when he was too drunk to exist, so she washed the beer out of his hair and he'd fallen asleep as she'd done it... and they'd gotten into taking bath's together during her monthly suffering, insisting that she let him take care of her... he obviously didn't realize just how cared for she already felt. </p><p> </p><p>All in all, Buttercup knew that she was incredibly lucky to have a man like Butch Jojo as her husband. No matter the day or the weather, he was there to support her with everything he had. He'd taken care of her when she was sick. He'd taken care of her when they got in a fight and she got too drunk so he had to come and pick her up from the bar, carrying her upstairs and tucking her into bed with a kiss on the cheek... he'd slept on the couch that night, knowing she might still be angry and wanting to give her some room... when she woke up feeling dehydrated at three in the morning and found him asleep on the couch, she wasted no time in chugging a water bottle before climbing into his arms, burying herself in his arms and praying that the hangover wouldn't be so bad... it was. He'd taken care of her then too. </p><p> </p><p>With these thoughts as she washed her husband's fluffy black mess, she couldn't help but smile. Just like those other times, Butch would continue to take care of her if he needed to. </p><p> </p><p>An hour or so later found them sitting in the cold doctor's office, Butch holding her hand as they waited for the doctor to come into the room. Her husband was content with snickering and making jokes about the posters and models in the room, which Buttercup would vehemently refuse she laughed at... even when she definitely was laughing. Despite her anxieties, Butch always seemed to know just what to do, which at this point was apparently to make her laugh while he stroked the back of her hand with his thumb, trying to keep his own nerves out of his voice. She squeezed his hand just a little tighter the second the doctor walked in and his voice quivered before he cleared his throat and smiled at the doctor.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, Mrs Jojo." The doctor smiled, extending his hand towards Buttercup. "I hear you're here to confirm your pregnancy and to hear the heartbeat?"</p><p> </p><p>Buttercup nodded, explaining the situation with the tests and giving him the dates of her last period, conscious of Butch's hand the whole time. The doctor asked them a few more questions before he finally pulled over the ultrasound equipment, humming softly as he got everything ready. Butch snickered when the doctor asked her to roll up her shirt, but helped with tucking the blue protective sheets into her clothes so the gel wouldn't get on them. She appreciated the help, squeezing Butch's hand even tighter as the doctor squirted some of the gel onto the transducer, giving her a soft warning that it may feel a bit cold at first before it would get warm.</p><p> </p><p>When she felt it touch her stomach, she flinched involuntarily, Butch giving her a concerned look, which she responded to with a squeeze to his hand, relaxing on the table as she looked at the ultrasound machine, biting her lip. She wasn't expecting for the pressure against her stomach, the way he had to push a bit to get an accurate reading, swallowing as she watched the fuzzy, black and white on the screen dance, anxiety filling her up. It had only been a few seconds but it felt like ages. What was taking so long? Was she not pregnant? Her eyes went to Butch's face, who was looking at the screen with set, patient eyes, not feeling Buttercup's eyes on him because his gaze on the machine was so intense.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah. There we are." The doctor smiled, pointing to a small speck on the screen after he paused the scanner. "That little dot right there... is your baby."</p><p> </p><p>Buttercup's head whipped around, eyes wide as a strangled sound left her lips, eyes watering. "H-Holy shit..."</p><p> </p><p>There was a weak sound to her left, as well as a squeeze to her hand and she felt Butch's head hit her thigh and she turned to him, feeling a bit concerned. She bit her lip, her free hand tucking into his hair.</p><p> </p><p>"Butch...?"</p><p> </p><p>He looked up at her, eyes misty and the tip of his nose impossibly red. "H-Holy shit... w-we're like... that's our <em>baby...</em> she's so tiny..."</p><p> </p><p>"S-She...?" She murmured, cheeks flushed as she gently stroked his cheek. </p><p> </p><p>"Y-Yeah, sorry, I dunno... I just... I <em>feel </em>it... this is really hard for me because I wanna kiss your stomach but there's goop on it..." He laughed breathlessly, standing up for a second to try and catch his breath, but it didn't help, even as he shook out his hands and blew out a watery laugh. He finally turned back to Buttercup, giving her a warm smile before he cupped her cheeks and kissed her deeply, Buttercup melting into his touch, even though she normally would have been embarrassed, as they definitely were not alone. However, she got the feeling that he experienced moments like these a lot. </p><p> </p><p>She smiled as she pulled away, watching as he sat down and took her hand again, squeezing softly before they both looked back towards the doctor, who smiled. "Would you like to hear the heartbeat?"</p><p> </p><p>Buttercup's eyes widened. "We... we can?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course." He smiled, humming as something was once again pressed to her stomach and a button was pressed, the doctor finding the baby again before a loud, steady set of thumps came through.</p><p> </p><p>She felt breathless, air catching in her throat and she felt like she couldn't breathe. Her eyes watered and she squeezed at Butch's hand, biting down on her lip. She couldn't tear her focus away from the monitor, but when she finally did, her eyes got even wider and she felt completely speechless. There was Butch, tears falling down his face as he looked at the screen, his free hand pressed to his mouth. She made a soft sound, gently tugging him forward and giving him a soft hug. </p><p> </p><p>"Butch... are you ok?" She mumbled, stroking his back. </p><p> </p><p>"I-I'm... G-God, I'm so fucking great right now, babe..." He said, voice shaky and soft, the sound still reverberating in the room. "S-She's really in there..."</p><p> </p><p>Buttercup smiled, not caring to correct him that it might not be a girl, hand gently stroking over his back. "Yeah... she is."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The next few weeks went by with a blur, going so fast she almost felt like it wasn't even real. Pregnancy, despite all of the puking and mood swings, was a really fun time. Butch was clingy. He kind of always had been, as he was definitely one for physical affection when he could not express himself in words. This meant that Butch was constantly laying his head in her lap, talking to the baby animatedly, which Buttercup couldn't help but find adorable, even if her thighs did get a bit sore from how long he'd lay there. In bed at night, he would rest his hands on her stomach, her back pressed to his front and his face buried in her hair, whispering little thoughts in her ear about baby names and how they would decorate the nursery... he was enthusiastic... Buttercup liked seeing him so happy. </p><p> </p><p>With twelve weeks came a lot of thoughts... the most pressing being that they had to finally tell her family. They'd put it off, mainly because she didn't want to make Bubbles upset and also because Blossom had <em>just </em>had her baby. See, Boomer was scared of becoming a father. Petrified, really, which mean that they had yet to have any children, despite the popularly conceived notion that Bubbles would have kids first... it seemed she would actually be last, as Blossom now had a two-month-old son and Buttercup was almost in her second trimester of pregnancy. She knew that Bubbles would be beyond happy, because it meant she would be an auntie to yet another little baby... however, Buttercup couldn't help but feel a little guilty.</p><p> </p><p>Growing up, all Bubbles talked about was getting married and having babies... and somehow, though the first had come true, she married a man who was so scared of becoming a father that he would physically end up shaking at the topic. He had, however, promised Bubbles that after two years of marriage, they could seriously try. Apparently, he was just scared of not being able to get Bubbles pregnant and was terrified of disappointing her, or at least, that was what Butch had told her one day when Buttercup was fuming after Bubbles had called her crying over Boomer's vehement denial of them having a child for some time. Buttercup still thought it was stupid and she didn't understand why Boomer wouldn't just tell her that instead of making up stupid excuses. But that was just Buttercup's opinion.</p><p> </p><p>The point being that Buttercup was nervous to tell her family... her sisters, brothers-in-law and... well, her father. Her father hadn't been too pleased when Blossom and Brick had shared the news, mainly because he felt he was too young to be a grandfather and he couldn't help but bitter about the fact that this meant his little girl was all grown up. Buttercup did feel a bit reassured though, because Butch just so happened to be the professor's favorite son-in-law, not to mention they were definitely married and in stable positions to have a family... no shade to Blossom and Brick, of course, because while they were not married, they were more than stable enough to take care of their son. </p><p> </p><p>So, when she woke up that September morning, Butch's arms wrapped around her and his face buried in her neck, she felt a bit optimistic. It wasn't obvious that she was pregnant based on her appearance, because she hadn't noticed a bump yet, but she definitely knew that she was already far more into mood swings and the occasional spell of morning sickness. This meant that she could conceal it pretty well, unless she freaked out in front of everyone or... got sick in the middle of lunch. She had the feeling that she'd be lucky enough to avoid that sort of disaster. </p><p> </p><p>She had an alright time waking up Butch, as he typically woke up far earlier than this to go to the gym, something he had skipped in favor of sleeping in with her before their family lunch. She softly held onto him, gently slapping the side of his face with her hand. His eyes opened slowly, looking at her with a groggy expression. "Don't hit me... I'll beat you up..."</p><p> </p><p>She snorted, smacking his face a little harder before kissing the red spot on his face, nuzzling him. "We have to get up so we can get ready..."</p><p> </p><p>He yawned softly, nodding and pulling her in by the hips. "Nine more minutes..."</p><p> </p><p>"Why nine?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nine months of pregnancy... good luck and whatnot." He mumbled, burying his face in her neck. He pouted when he heard her laugh. "What's funny about that?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing... you're just... I don't know." She sighed, biting her lip. "You're literally just so... fuck. Like..."</p><p> </p><p>Butch flushed softly, nuzzling her for a moment before he finally pulled them up, kissing her temple. "Ok... shower?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sure..." She smiled, feeling Butch's arms wrap around her body. The next thing she knew, Butch was scooping her up off of the bed, carrying her to the bed and sitting her on the counter, kissing her temple before moving to the shower. </p><p> </p><p>She watched him softly, biting her lip as she pulled her legs up onto the counter, watching as the bare muscles of his back flexed as he bent forward to turn on the water. Buttercup liked that. She wouldn't admit it... not to him anyway. Maybe to Mitch... or Blossom... but that was it. She refused to be teased. Well, to be fair, she probably wouldn't be teased. Hell, they were married and she was currently cooking their baby in her womb... the odds that he would make fun of her for finding him 'attractive' was slim. After all, he constantly commented on her appearance in a less than innocent manner... she still felt embarrassed to say it. </p><p> </p><p>"You know, kitten, if you're gonna stare at me like that, you really should make it less obvious." He teased, standing up and walking back over to her, raising an eyebrow as he smirked. "It's ok, you don't have to say it. I know I'm sexy. The man of your dreams."</p><p> </p><p>"No, the man of my dreams is Mitch, but he's gay." She said sarcastically, Butch raising a hand to his heart.</p><p> </p><p>"You wound me, my love. To think I was about to compliment the fuck out of you. But now? Nah. Suddenly, the woman of my dreams is- well, ok, it's still you, but it hurts to know it's not mutual." He faked a sob, before a teasing grin fell over his face. She snorted, rolling her eyes as she pulled him in with her legs, humming when he placed his hands next to her thighs, kissing her forehead. </p><p> </p><p>"Mm... I don't know why I need to say it, when you so obviously know you're good looking." She said with a teasing hum, looking up at him. </p><p> </p><p>"Maybe. But it's nice to hear it from my super sexy wife that she also finds me super sexy." </p><p> </p><p>"I quite literally let you put a child inside of my body. What the fuck do you think?" She raised an eyebrow, causing him to laugh, shrugging as he pulled her against his chest. </p><p> </p><p>"Speaking of... how are you feeling? Any morning sickness?" He asked, his hand stroking her back in the sort of way that they both knew made her far softer than she'd ever like to be.</p><p> </p><p>"Mm... no, I feel ok right now." She answered, sighing softly as she leaned against him. "If you keep doing that, I'm going to fall back asleep."</p><p> </p><p>"Wouldn't be the first time I'd have to give you a shower while you're asleep." He snickered. "You're a disaster when you're drunk or sick."</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want to sleep on the couch?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nah, I like cuddling you and the baby while I sleep, but thank you for the offer." He hummed, pulling back. "Arms up."</p><p> </p><p>She obeyed silently, feeling Butch's hands grip the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head. She'd gotten into the habit of wearing Butch's shirts to sleep, because they swallowed her and she kind of really liked that feeling... it was ok to feel small sometimes. She sighed softly as the cold air hit her skin, slowly warming up from the warm steam pouring through the room. What she didn't quickly process was Butch having paused, shirt in his hand as she stared intently at her abdomen, eyes wide. </p><p> </p><p>"Uh... are you ok?" She asked softly, brows furrowed in concern.</p><p> </p><p>"Stand up..." He said, voice sounding a bit breathless. </p><p> </p><p>She did as he asked, though she was a bit confused, socked feet tapping on the tiled bathroom floor as she stood, looking up at him with curiosity. His hands went to her hips, moving her so she was standing sideways, pointing to the mirror. When she looked up, she looked at the reflection in confusion for a moment before her gaze finally made it's way to her abdomen. There, very small, but obvious to them, was the beginnings of a bump. Her stomach was no longer the flat, lean surface it had been... no, now, there were the beginnings of visual proof of the small life inside of her body. The softness of it all took her off guard... it made her feel a lot more than she thought it would. </p><p> </p><p>She felt her eyes water and she quickly looked away, looking up at the ceiling and trying to blink back the tears. There was no reason to cry. She was happy, of course... ecstatic, even, but this was so unnecessary. Butch gave a soft laugh at her actions, hands softly rubbing over her abdomen. "You can cry... I won't judge you."</p><p> </p><p>"I-I'll judge myself." She groaned. "This is so stupid, like. I <em>know </em>that I'm pregnant. It's not a big deal."</p><p> </p><p>"Buttercup... it's a big deal. Sure, you knew, but this...? This is the actual proof of it being real..." He hummed. "This is more than some dumb stick or a piece of paper. It's... our baby in there. Our little girl..."</p><p> </p><p>Buttercup's face flushed and she pouted. "Are you really <em>that </em>sure it's a girl?" </p><p> </p><p>"I'm very, very sure that it's a girl." He laughed softly, wrapping her up in his arms. "It's ok to be excited... I'm... I'm also very excited. Hell, more than fucking excited. I just like it. Don't even know a word for that."</p><p> </p><p>She laughed softly, rolling her eyes and rubbing softly at her eyes. "Yeah... me too. Let's get in the shower though... we gotta get ready."</p><p> </p><p>He smiled and nodded, stripping out of his boxers and helping her with her underwear, because he was apparently convinced that she couldn't do anything on her own anymore... or maybe he just liked to spoil her because he knew she liked it, even if she didn't want to admit it. He picked her up, carrying her into the shower and laughing at the soft sound she made when she felt the warm water spray over her skin. He smiled as she lowered her to the tile, hands gently going to rest on her cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>"Have I told you lately just how absolutely gorgeous you are...?" He smiled softly down at her, laughing softly as her cheeks flushed. "You know... considering we've been married for a year and you're carrying my child, I figured you might stop getting so red when I say shit like that..."</p><p> </p><p>"Just cuz we're married, it doesn't make it less embarrassing, you dick..." She sighed, looking up at him, face flushed softly before she titled her head, kissing his palm, eyes still glued to his face. </p><p> </p><p>He made a soft sound, cheeks flushing and she returned the sentiment. "You don't do stuff like that often, so fuck off."</p><p> </p><p>She snorted, leaning into his palm, the warm water pouring over their skin and around their feet, one of Butch's hands moving to wrap around her waist, squeezing softly at her hip and relishing in the soft sound she made. "No shower sex."</p><p> </p><p>"Does oral count as sex?" He raised an eyebrow, grinning at her. </p><p> </p><p>"Mm... Butch, I'm not sucking your dick in the shower."</p><p> </p><p>"Who said I meant for me?"</p><p> </p><p>Her face went red with realization, ears and chest flushed at the thought. "That's- Butch, you can't... I... hah."</p><p> </p><p>"I can and I will if you want me to." He hummed, kissing down her neck. "I miss being between your legs... making you moan for me."</p><p> </p><p>Buttercup made a soft sound, looking at him shyly. "I... y-yeah, ok..."</p><p> </p><p>He grinned softly, slowly sinking to his knees and slowly kissing down her navel, looking up at her as his hands spread her thighs apart. "You might wanna lean against the wall, princess..."</p><p> </p><p>The order was soft, but she knew it was still an order. Her face was flushed a ridiculous amount, considering how many times they'd done this sort of thing, but she couldn't calm down for a single moment. It got worse when Butch gripped her hips and pulled her legs over his shoulders, burying his face in between her thighs with a soft sound of contentment, pressing soft, loving kisses to her inner thighs. Buttercup knew what he was doing... he loved to tease her, get her flustered and squirming under his fingertips... she couldn't quite say she hated it and that was the most infuriating thing. </p><p> </p><p>She felt his breath, soft and warm against her skin and she couldn't help the weak sound that came out of her mouth when she first felt his tongue brush against her. He looked up at her, grinning as repeated the motion, feeling her shiver and laughing softly at the feeling of the goosebumps that were spreading over the pale, white skin of her thighs. "You're so pretty... and you taste so good..."</p><p> </p><p>Her cheeks flushed and she bit her lip, wordlessly reaching down to play with his hair, moaning when his tongue found her again, his eyes closing in satisfaction as he got to work. She let her eyes fall to what was visible of his voice and she couldn't help but smile at the red tint to his ears. Things never got old... they never got boring... they'd been together for this long, but somehow, every time felt like the first time... but she fell more and more every second, every time she felt his body press against hers, whether it was with dainty, gentle affections or falling into bedsheets after a second round, panting and laughing as she gripped his cheeks and kissed him just a little deeper. She hadn't doubted their love for a long time, but at that moment, she knew she'd never loved him more. </p><p> </p><p>Butch's hands held fast to her thighs, holding her gently as he got more into it, groaning softly against her skin and Buttercup felt her head tilt back in a moan, tugging softly at his hair. "B-Butch..."</p><p> </p><p>He pulled back, looking up at her with a grin, chin already slick. "Yes?"</p><p> </p><p>Her face flushed a little deeper at that sight, reaching down and brushing her thumb against one of his lips, wiping some of the liquid away and blushing as she gently licked it off. Butch groaned softly and buried his face back between her legs, licking at her center and making her moan at the feeling it was sending shooting through her. She couldn't stop herself from leaning forward slightly, biting on her lip as Butch let his tongue dip in, making sure to squeeze her hips just a little tighter. </p><p> </p><p>"You know, kitten... I think I figured out where the sugar in you is." He teased, eating her out with enthusiasm and keeping a grip on her, careful of making sure she didn't fall.</p><p> </p><p>"S-Shut up, you dick..." She snorted, rolling her eyes as she clutched gently at his hair, a soft sigh slipping from her lips. </p><p> </p><p>"I only speak the truth." He snickered, pulling back to look at her. "But really, babe... magic pussy."</p><p> </p><p>"Literally shut up." She wheezed out a laugh, eyes watering with amusement. "You're such an idiot."</p><p> </p><p>"Mmm... yeah. But I'm your idiot." He hummed, moving up to kiss her, a hand on her chin as he pressed their lips together softly, Buttercup making a shy sound against his lips. "Still gonna say I'm wrong...? I know you can taste yourself on my lips..."</p><p> </p><p>"Y-You are so fucking vulgar." She blushed, feeling her heart catch in her throat. It was definitely far from the most vulgar thing he'd ever said to her... very, very far, but in that moment, there was a sort of vulnerability that she felt in her chest as she let her hands rest on his biceps, looking up at him, the steam in the shower making her bangs slightly stick against her forehead, biting down on her lip. "B-But... I can't say... I can't say you're wrong, I guess..."</p><p> </p><p>Butch laughed softly, pressing kisses to her jaw and down her neck. "Well... it's not the only sweet part of you either."</p><p> </p><p>She hummed softly, eyes closing at the delicate comfort that always came in the form of Butch's lips. "Yeah...?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah..." He smiled, nuzzling her. "And as much as I hate to say it... we need to shower and get ready." Buttercup couldn't help but pout at the thought of getting so worked up and then not being able to get off, but Butch cut her off with a smirk. "You worry about lathering soap onto your scalp... my fingers will be busy doing their own thing."</p><p> </p><p>She blushed, nodding softly as she stepped under the warm spray of the water, letting it pour into her thick hair and get it adequately soaked before she leaned forward, grabbing the bottle of her shampoo and pouring some into her hand, tensing when she felt Butch's hand slide between her legs, his fingers teasing at her entrance before two fingers gently eased their way in, Buttercup's cheeks flushed as she made a soft sound.</p><p> </p><p>"You really don't have to do that..." She mumbled, but she knew they both knew that was a lie. She wanted it... he wanted it too. </p><p> </p><p>"Liar... you know you love when I do this to you..."</p><p> </p><p>"I-I never said I didn't..." She mumbled, trying to keep her head clear as she finally began to rub the shampoo into her scalp, cheeks flushed as she swallowed and tried not to make a sound. Sure, they had been together for over half a decade and had been having sex for almost just as long, there was a certain sort of intimacy that fell into place in moments like these. Buttercup didn't talk about it, because she didn't want it to end. It was like the perfect dream and it was definitely one she didn't ever want to wake up from. </p><p> </p><p>"I know..." He smiled, gently kissing her neck and humming when Buttercup made a soft sound. "Babe... it's just us... and I know what you're thinking... it's not going to stop being like this if we talk about it..."</p><p> </p><p>Buttercup, logically, knew that was true. It just... was a bit anxiety-inducing. She remembered the first time she got weird looks about it... from her own little sister. It had been a random question during a routine game of truth or dare, Bubbles asking her what was the 'naughtiest' thing they'd done and all Buttercup could think of was Butch making her lick his fingers clean after a situation very similar to this... Bubbles had thought she was kidding. Apparently, everyone had expected them to be the kinkiest and the roughest... Blossom had promptly defended her, saying that just because they were the 'aggressive' couple didn't mean intimacy was harsh. The weirdest thing was the part where she had felt insecure about that... like there was something shameful about it. It was ridiculous.</p><p> </p><p>She knew they had the sort of relationship that people had least expected, but it shouldn't matter to them, because it wasn't <em>their </em>relationship. If Butch called her 'kitten' and liked to hold onto her sleeve when they walked for comfort? That was ok. If Buttercup was clingy and liked to cuddle? That was her fucking business. It really pissed her off sometimes that people acted like they had to throw each other around otherwise, they weren't really being themselves... like they were falsifying their love so people wouldn't call it 'toxic'... it was bullshit. </p><p> </p><p>She'd felt her shoulders tense and the next thing she knew, she felt Butch's lips pressing to her shoulders. "Baby... calm down. Your thoughts are very loud in this very small shower."</p><p> </p><p>She turned, looking up at him after he kindly removed his fingers. "Does it ever bother you? That... that we don't really fight anymore?"</p><p> </p><p>He raised an eyebrow. "Uh... no, not really... I mean. We stopped fighting each other physically when we were... what? Fourteen? And then, y'know... we became friends. There wasn't a reason for us to fight and there definitely isn't now."</p><p> </p><p>"I know that, but like... I mean, God, we barely even argue anymore!"</p><p> </p><p>"I... do you <em>want </em>to fight?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>"No! I just... I don't know."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey... take deep breaths." He mumbled, cupping her cheeks and pressing their foreheads together. "What's <em>really </em>bothering you...?"</p><p> </p><p>She bit her lip. "I don't know... probably just a mood swing... I was thinking of like... I don't know, people think our relationship is like fake just because we don't beat each other up and shit anymore and God knows how they're going to act when they find out we're having a baby!"</p><p> </p><p>"Buttercup..."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my God." She paused. "I'm scared to tell people we're having a baby."</p><p> </p><p>He gave her a nervous smile. "I hate to say it but, uh... we kinda have to..."</p><p> </p><p>"I know, I know, I just... oh my God." She groaned, burying her face against his shoulder and one of his hands went to her back, stroking her skin for comfort.</p><p> </p><p>"Kitten, listen... who fucking cares what anyone else thinks about us or our baby...? We're married for God's sake, it's not like people ca try and say we don't love each other and if they do? It's fucking ridiculous at this point." He sighed. "We grew up. I don't- like Boom's a fucking teacher and Brick? Brick is a doctor! If people can't accept that we changed too, that's on them! You literally own a fucking bakery."</p><p> </p><p>She bit her lip, nodding and looking up at him. "Sorry... just got a little worked up or a second..."</p><p> </p><p>"Babe... it's alright... let's finish getting washed up and we'll celebrate when we get home, ok...?" He smiled, kissing her forehead and helping her rinse out her hair when she nodded. </p><p> </p><p>Butch always knew just what to say to relax her, another irony that had grown in their relationship.</p><p> </p><p>An hour later found them sitting down to lunch, waiting for Boomer and Bubbles to arrive, the rest of them sitting at their usual table, entertaining small talk with everyone. When the couple in question finally arrived, Bubbles looked as excited as usual, but Boomer looked a little... worse for wear. </p><p> </p><p>"Uh... Boom, man... you good?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah... sorry, I stayed up late grading papers." He smiled, sitting down. "Bubbles almost smothered me with her pillow because I couldn't bring myself to get up."</p><p> </p><p>Bubbles gave a dark smile. "I wouldn't say 'smothered' is the right word... more that I encouraged him to get up by smashing his pillow against his face until he needed to wake up enough to breathe."</p><p> </p><p>"So... you smothered him." Brick snorted, raising an eyebrow as he gently patted the back of the infant on his chest.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, but to be fair... he gave me permission to."</p><p> </p><p>"That is incredibly true." Boomer smirked, leaning into his seat and rubbing his eyes, Bubbles sitting next to him with a fond look. </p><p> </p><p>The professor simply smiled at the conversation, taking a drink of his mimosa. "Well... any news?"</p><p> </p><p>Blossom smiled, biting her lip. "Well... the baby is doing really, really good... he sleeps all through the night, thank God... I know I have insomnia so it wouldn't matter, but I'm just glad he is relaxed at home already!" </p><p> </p><p>"Man. That's lucky right there. Remember when Believe and Snyder's kid literally didn't sleep longer than an hour at a time and Believe thought he was going crazy? That was kind of hilarious."</p><p> </p><p>"Literally both of their last names are 'Believe', idiot." Buttercup snorted at her husband, shaking her head. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, that's great, sweetie... what about you, Buttercup? Butch?" The professor hummed, tilting his head curiously.</p><p> </p><p>Buttercup cleared her throat, looking at Butch and he nodded, gently holding her hand under the table. </p><p> </p><p>"Um... so..." She laughed nervously. "Me and Butch are... having a baby. I'm pregnant." </p><p> </p><p>The table went quiet for a minute before cheers erupted from the group, Buttercup's face flushing as a warm smile broke over her face, biting down on her lip as she leaned into Butch, who was receiving several slaps on the back from Boomer, Brick laughing fondly as he tried to coax his now slightly startled son back to sleep. Blossom was talking a million miles per minute, eyes wide in excitement and Bubbles was sitting in her seat, hands in her lap and giving Buttercup a soft smile. </p><p> </p><p>Buttercup bit her lip, giving Bubbles a slightly apologetic look, but she quickly frowned. </p><p> </p><p>"I, uh... I don't suppose this is a bad time for me to say me too... right?" Bubbles laughed shyly, cheeks flushed a soft pink, her gaze exclusively on Boomer. </p><p> </p><p>Boomer... who most definitely had not known until that moment... Boomer who fainted at the table. </p><p> </p><p>Meh. He was fine. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Buttercup was full of so many nerves... she didn't like being in the dark. She didn't like not knowing things. It was literally so fucking annoying to not know... what was even more annoying was the fact that <em>Blossom </em>and <em>Brick </em>knew while she and Butch didn't! However... she had to acknowledge the fact that this was she and Butch's idea. Today was the day... today, Butch and Buttercup found out the gender of the baby. </p><p> </p><p>He had been insisting from the beginning that it was a girl, not that Buttercup minded, but she wasn't really leaning towards either... there was one answer. However... she'd be lying if she said she wasn't hoping for a girl, if not just to see how happy it would make Butch. However... if she were being honest, maybe she wanted a tiny Butch running around her feet... she knew that was likely the same reason he wanted a girl... to have a tiny Buttercup who he could let sit on his shoulders as they watched fireworks during the summer and dress her in tiny tutus... the thought made her heart melt and she hoped that in due time, they'd get to experience both. </p><p> </p><p>She was sitting back on the couch, sighing softly as she let her hand rest on her bump, watching as her sisters and the boys got everything ready for the party. Buttercup was... not so much a party person. Sure, she'd gone to parties in high school and in college, but they were never her style... something about this though? Something about this party made her heart soar with happiness. While she knew it was mainly because this party was to celebrate the life she was growing inside of her body, but also because of all of the little decorations. </p><p> </p><p>Buttercup liked cute things. Sue her. She just definitely, very much enjoyed cute things... especially very small, tiny cute things for little babies who were innocent and helpless and clung to their parents as they were a lifeline... oh, jeez. Was she tearing up again? She sighed softly as she pulled herself off of the couch, seeing Butch's brief look of concern, which she waved off with a soft smile and a nod upstairs towards the nursery. He smiled back, nodding and holding up a finger and watched as she walked off, humming under his breath as he worked to finish up his task. </p><p> </p><p>Buttercup walked up the stairs slowly, careful and cautious as she held onto the handrail before she finally made it to the nursery, opening up the door and smiling to herself as she took it in. They'd set up the crib a few days ago, Buttercup sitting in the rocking chair and reading the instructions to him, watching fondly as he cursed the wood pieces in annoyance and kissing his forehead when he needed encouragement. She moved in, reaching in and letting her fingertips glide over the pastel yellow sheets, decorated with bees and tiny kites... her fingers then brushing over the eggshell blanket that she'd spent days crocheting... the thought of their tiny baby curled up with it made her heart melt.</p><p> </p><p>It was all such a strange feeling... while Buttercup had always been self-aware that everyone thought her to be mean and bitter, she knew that there was definitely a lot more there... and looking around this tiny room and imagining all of the sleepless nights she'd spend, singing their tiny Jojo back to sleep or simply napping with her during tummy time... she felt softer than she'd ever remembered feeling. She felt at peace, like everything was going exactly according to plan... she felt so incredibly happy, eyes drifting to the <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/originals/9e/65/73/9e6573a0859ccdc3bcb25e069adf022b.jpg">mural</a> Bubbles had painted and she swore that with every second, more and more love was breathed into the four-cornered room and she simply couldn't wait for these nine months to end so she could lay that tiny human in the crib for the very first time. </p><p> </p><p>She only snapped out of her lovesick stupor when she heard the door click and she found Butch standing there, his light pink button-up making him look even more precious than he normally did. Dad was a role that suited Butch incredibly well... she was glad to say she'd been the one to make him one. He gave her a tiny wave, smiling softly before walking over and wrapping his arms over her shoulders. "What are you doing up here, kitten...?"</p><p> </p><p>She hummed softly, leaning into his touch and shrugging. "I dunno... just like being in here..."</p><p> </p><p>He nodded softly, smiling and kissing her temple. "It is pretty nice..."</p><p> </p><p>She smiled, biting on her lip. "How's everything going?"</p><p> </p><p>"Pretty good... we're almost completely set up and people are on their way..." He hummed, looking down at his watch. "They should be here soon, actually..."</p><p> </p><p>"Cool..." She nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Also... you look very pretty today." He cooed softly, kissing her hair that was tucked back by a small clip, enjoying the fact that her hair had, in fact, been steadily growing throughout her pregnancy. He let his hands slide over her bump, gentle over the soft blue <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/originals/5b/d3/49/5bd34922608563475de7f1bedf486ac8.jpg">fabric </a>of her dress. "Blue looks nice on you."</p><p> </p><p>"Is that your way of telling me you won't be disappointed if it's actually a boy?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, it's not going to be a boy so that's irrelevant."</p><p> </p><p>"Our future son would be hurt to hear you say that."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, future son, the one that does not exist because the baby <em>in </em>your belly is a girl." He snickered, nuzzling her. "I'm telling you, baby, I just feel it. In about ten minutes, when we've busted that piñata to bits and we're looking at pink confetti... you're gonna eat your words and we're going to have a tiny baby you in a few months, who I will love more than anything in the world, because holy hell, she's gonna be so cute."</p><p> </p><p>Buttercup made a soft sound, biting her lip. "Cheesy bastard."</p><p> </p><p>"Your cheesy bastard." </p><p> </p><p>She rolled her eyes with a fond smile, about to say something when Blossom knocked softly on the door, smiling as she popped her head in. "Everything is set up... you guys ready?"</p><p> </p><p>Buttercup felt Butch nod enthusiastically, taking his arms off of her and instead holding her hand, smiling. "Ready, kitten?"</p><p> </p><p>She nodded, walking down the hall and back down the stairs, before they made their way outside, seeing everybody waiting for them. The yard was absolutely precious... there were bee and Winnie the Pooh decorations everywhere, Buttercup lips falling into a pout as she looked around. "It's so cute..."</p><p> </p><p>Butch laughed softly, nodding. "Yeah... yeah, it is."</p><p> </p><p>Buttercup found herself being pulled over to the place were the piñata was hung up, one Bubbles had made from scratch for her; a pastel purple honey pot with honey pouring from the top, a little label that said: "What will our Hunny bee?" It was all so incredibly cheesy, but she felt so happy about that. What was wrong with being cheesy? Why couldn't she be cheesy about this? It was her baby... their baby. She was most definitely going to be a bit cheesy about all of this. </p><p> </p><p>After everyone was settled in, Butch was handed the baseball bat, which Boomer and Bubbles had decorated with pink and blue tape... the whole thing felt so unabashedly soft. She loved this feeling. Butch came to stand behind her, letting her hands wrap around the bat as they held it together, Butch kissing her temple before they finally swung, Buttercup laughing at the sound the mayor made. They had to whack it a few more times before it finally split open, pink confetti flying everywhere and Butch let out an excited yell, the bat falling to the ground as he jumped, throwing his fist in the air. </p><p> </p><p>"HELL YEAH! I was so fucking right!" He hooted, running back to Buttercup and kissing her deeply. "We're having a little Miss Jojo!"</p><p> </p><p>Buttercup just stared back at him before her eyes began watering and she sniffled, burying her face in his neck and hating the way everyone seemed to coo at the sight. She was like five months pregnant... she was getting incredibly emotional. She let Butch's arms wrap around her as he laughed softly, cooing to her gently. "W-We're having a girl?"</p><p> </p><p>"It looks like it..." He laughed, kissing her temple. "Told you so."</p><p> </p><p>"F-Fuck off..."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Christmas was one of Buttercup's favorite times of the year. There was a warm sort of energy despite the chill to the air and work was always fun, because truthfully, making reindeer cupcakes and decorating snowflake shaped sugar cookies was therapeutic, no matter how tedious. So what was she doing now, after a stressful day of work...? Simple. She was taking cookies out of the oven, her apron covered in flour and a bit of shortening, bobby pins clipped into her hair to keep it out of her face... she liked the new length of her hair, but she did not like how it slipped into her face while she was baking and she inevitably had to pull it back.</p><p> </p><p>Butch was in the living room, putting lights up on the Christmas tree so they could put on all of the ornaments together after they finished decorating the cookies. It was a sentimental tradition of sorts, something they'd done every year together since they moved into their first apartment together... Butch putting up the lights while she got the cookies started, because Butch was a bit helpless in the kitchen. It was her favorite time of the year in that respect... it almost topped their wedding anniversary, which just so happened to be tied to Halloween. Almost. </p><p> </p><p>She as singing along to the Christmas music pouring through the house, smiling as she danced around, taking a sip out of her mug, the taste of cinnamon soothing her. She smiled softly, about to set the mug down when she felt it... one swift kick to her insides. She made a surprised grunting sound, pressing a hand to her abdomen with wide eyes, feeling it again. </p><p> </p><p>"Butch! The baby's kicking!"</p><p> </p><p>She heard a loud crash in the living room, followed by Butch running into the kitchen, almost slipping with his quick movements. "She's kicking!?"</p><p> </p><p>Now... Buttercup was six months pregnant, so kicking <em>should </em>be nothing new... but it was. Their doctor had assured them that everything was perfectly fine with their daughter, she was just a bit on the lazy side so it may be some time until she'd kick, if she ever decided to... it seemed like now was the time. Butch reached out, placing his hands on her bump where she indicated the kicks, watching his face light up when he felt the small, but incredibly powerful kick against his palms and she looked up at him, waiting to see his reaction, respecting a smile and a chuckle, maybe a joke that she'd end up on the soccer team like her mommy... but it didn't come. What came instead was a pout and very wet eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"Butch... are you crying?" She laughed softly, cupping his cheek and he nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I'm just... fuck, that's so... fuck." He laughed, voice quivering softly. "I-I know like, I'm such a pussy for crying, but <em>fuck, </em>man... that's a strong ass kick for something so tiny..."</p><p> </p><p>"You're not a pussy..." She laughed softly, biting her lip and stroking his cheek. "I mean... hell, I cried when I found out she was a girl..."</p><p> </p><p>Butch laughed, nodding and leaning into her hand. "I just... I never knew what it would feel like..."</p><p> </p><p>"You felt it with Booker..." She snorted, biting her lip softly. </p><p> </p><p>"I mean, yeah... but it's different when it's my kid..." He murmured softly, pressing their foreheads together and leaving his hands on her bump. "Our kid..."</p><p> </p><p>She smiled softly, wrapping her arms around him and resting her forehead on his shoulder, cheeks flushed a soft colour. "Yeah... our daughter."</p><p> </p><p>Butch smiled, pulling away and slowly sinking to his knees, pressing a soft kiss over the gift box knitted into the pattern of her sweater. He repeated the motion several times, laughing softly when there was a swift kick to his lips through her skin.</p><p> </p><p>"I love her."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Breathe. In. Out. In. Out... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sweat slicked skin. Hair matted to her face. Crying... a warm hand to hold as she tried to keep herself from screaming in pure pain and anguish. </p><p> </p><p>She felt like she was burning alive, sobbing softly as she pushed, sniffling and begging Butch to let her just stop... however, she also knew that no matter what, their little baby was coming and she was so, so ready to meet their daughter. She wanted to see their little baby, a tiny version of herself or Butch... she hoped the baby had his nose. But for now, she was suffering through the pain, groaning as she slumped into the pillows, the stirrups holding up her legs as Butch gently brushed her forehead clear of sweat, feeding her the occasional ice chip. </p><p> </p><p>"Baby... you're so close... you can do this..."</p><p> </p><p>"W-Why can't <em>you </em>do it for me...?" She pouted, jolting when a cramp shot through her abdomen and she squeezed his hand even hard, crying out as she pushed again at the doctor's urging. When the contraction was over, the doctor announced they could see the head and she sniffled again, looking up at him. "I-I don't want to do this... B-Blossom said this was the worst part..."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey. Dude... really?" Butch scoffed, raising an eyebrow. "Are you some kind of pussy now? Toughest fighter my ass. How are you supposed to be our baby's mother if you can't even push her out of your body? C'mon. You're stronger than that."</p><p> </p><p>Buttercup felt her lip quiver with anger, another contraction shooting through her body and yelling out as she pushed, pushing so hard that within a few seconds, she felt their daughter practically slip right out, a loud cry piercing the air. She was panting, turning to glare at Butch. "What the fuck did you say?"</p><p> </p><p>Butch wasn't paying attention, eyes wide at the sound of their baby wailing. The baby was then taken to be cleaned up and weighed, Buttercup making a soft sound as she watched the tiny baby be moved. "S-She... she... you did it..."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah..." </p><p> </p><p>"S-Sorry, for saying what I did... you... I... I knew if you were mad enough you could do it really well..." He apologized, kissing her temple, tears in her eyes as he took in a breath, trying to stop himself from crying. </p><p> </p><p>"It's fine, but... that could have been really bad, you ass." </p><p> </p><p>Before Butch could get out another word, the nurse came back, carefully holding the baby out to Buttercup and resting the baby in her arms. She swallowed softly, looking down and squeaking softly. She had his nose... she had his nose and she was the most perfect little baby in the world. Butch was leaning over the bed, a watery laugh falling from his lips. "O-Oh my fuck..."</p><p> </p><p>"She's perfect..."</p><p> </p><p>"O-Of course she is... she looks just like you..."</p><p> </p><p>The doctor was smiling at them, holding the birth certificate. "Do you two already have a name picked out...?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah..." Buttercup smiled, looking up at Butch.</p><p> </p><p>"Butterfly..." He smiled. "Her name is Butterfly."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you all enjoyed it, especially you, Miss Grace!!!! 💚 Thank you all so much for your constant support and I just want to say thank you!!!! See you all soon!!!</p><p>You can find me on Instagram at @avesthetea 💚</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>